Bon anniversaire Tyki !
by Voracity666
Summary: "Bon anniversaire Tyki ! Signé Road", disait le papier accompagnant le cadeau. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres. OS Slash!yaoi Tyki x ?


**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

**Disclaimer : L'univers est en la possession de**** Katsura Hoshino.**  


******L'idée de cette mise en scène m'est venue avec le début du spectacle "les voyageurs immobiles" (dispo sur Dailymotion)  
**

******Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

Une armoire, vaguement en forme de cœur, jaillit subitement du sol pavé de pierres froides de la pièce sombre aux vitres brisées.

Une petite fille en sortit. Elle affichait un sourire espiègle à vous faire frissonner, de peur d'être la victime de la farce que ses neurones mettaient en place. Sa peau gris-marron luisait faiblement, tout comme ses larges yeux dorés. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violets étaient coiffés en pics et ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'impression qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup.

Road n'était pas accompagnée par Lero, le Comte ayant besoin de son parapluie ce soir là, et elle s'ennuyait un peu. Elle devait attendre quelques minutes avant que sa cible ne survienne et qu'elle puisse mettre en action son plan.

Et elle n'avait rien pour faire passer le temps, la chambre étant des plus démunies. Soupirant, Road se laissa tomber sur le lit et attendit. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Tyki. Et pour cette occasion, il lui fallait un cadeau très _très très _spécial. Car Tyki l'était pour elle.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, éclairant rapidement l'intérieur et faisant sursauter la jeune Noé qui revint alors à la réalité. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux luisirent avant qu'elle ne se jette sur le nouveau venu, emprisonnant son esprit dans l'un de ses mondes et rattrapant le corps in extremis avant qu'il ne percute le sol.

Toute heureuse, elle fit réapparaître sa porte et traîna derrière elle sa proie, sans se soucier des répercussions occasionnées.

Profitant de l'inaction du captif, la jeune femme entreprit de le bichonner à sa manière pour faire plaisir à son oncle chéri.

-Voilà ! Tyki ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant ! Déclara-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement, satisfaite de son présent, non sans poser un carton auprès de sa poupée grandeur nature.

Il se passa moins d'une dizaine de minutes avant que le passe-muraille ne survienne, soupirant d'aise en dénouant sa cravate. Shéryl avait été collant et s'en débarrasser n'avait pas été une tâche aisée sans Road dans les parages !

Persuadé d'avoir correctement éteint la lumière avant de quitter sa chambre, il s'étonna de la veilleuse dispensant une lueur tamisée bleue. C'est ainsi qu'il la vit.

Sur son lit, une silhouette était accrochée, yeux et bouche bandés, les poignets retenus ensemble devant son torse. Portant une robe rouge sanglante, la jupe froufroutait autour des jambes, les cachant à sa vue. Les cheveux étaient rassemblés en une haute queue de cheval où une rose noire avait été fichée.

Une rose noire... Exactement. Dans le langage floral, cela ne signifiait-il pas la mort ?

Hypnotisé, il s'approcha du lit, faisant le tour du meuble en frôlant la couette de sa main. Cette dernière rencontra un bout de carton qu'il porta à ses yeux d'un geste lent et, sans quitter du regard l'être, il déchiffra l'écriture mi-brouillonne, mi-noble, de la Noé du rêve.

_"Joyeux anniversaire Tyki !"_

Road

Oh oui, ce jour allait être le meilleur de l'année... C'était bien parti pour.

Il jeta le message par-dessus son épaule, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres étirées en un sourire carnassier. Ôtant sa veste de smoking, il la fit tomber à terre avant d'arracher ses chaussures de ses pieds puis de monter sur le lit, avançant à quatre pattes. Il s'arrêta aux pieds de cette divine créature, n'osant la toucher. L'admirant de plus près, Tyki nota l'énorme nœud situé sur sa poitrine. Levant sa main gantée, il tira dessus par petits coups, ménageant un peu de suspense pour lui seul.

Les cheveux se détachèrent rapidement, entourant le visage et lui conférant un air perdu mais sensuel. La rose avait chuté et il l'avait rattrapé, la portant à son nez pour en inspirer sa flagrance. Mmh... Était-ce celle du sang ? Ça ne l'excitait que plus, bien évidemment... La petite Road était vraiment une perle. Elle pensait à tout. Tout.

La jupe s'était relevée, découvrant un fin pied à la peau pâle, devenue bleue pastel à cause de la lampe. Tyki le frôla de ses doigts gantés avant de remonter centimètre par centimètre sa cheville et sa jambe jusqu'au genou d'où il ne bougea plus, y caressant tendrement la peau. Il pouvait la sentir frémir sous son toucher et détacha alors son gant en passant à travers, savourant le grain doux de la peau. Il se pencha vers le visage encore inconnu et pressa ses lèvres contre le papier couvrant les siennes. Mmh... La sensation en elle-même était bizarre, mais pas gênante pour autant. C'était même assez excitant, pour tout dire.

-Qui que tu sois, chuchota-t-il tout contre l'oreille, tu m'appartiens cette nuit.

Il passa sa langue le long de la mâchoire à la fin de la phrase. Il avait perçu le frisson qui avait secoué l'inconnu(e).

Avisant un nouveau nœud, il tira dessus rapidement, pressé de voir le résultat. Le bustier sans manche s'ouvrit en corolle, mettant le torse imberbe à nu.

-Tu es donc mâle, ronronna le Noé du plaisir.

Mâle ou femelle, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, assumant sa bisexualité comme d'autres le fait de respirer.

Quelques mouvements furent esquissés, prouvant qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience.

-Oh oh oh, gloussa Tyki. N'essaye donc pas de te délivrer mon trésor, qui sait ce que ma nièce a bien pu faire ?

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. L'inconnu se figea, de mauvaise grâce.

-Hé hé hé, ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, tu vas bien vite apprécier ce que je vais te faire.

Penchant la tête, le plus vieux embrassa tendrement le torse avant de happer avec délice un des tétons pour le maltraiter à sa manière, obtenant des mouvements semblant retenus, tout comme les gémissements. Remarquant cela, le bellâtre esquissa un sourire pervers et caressa la peau nue de sa main libre, l'autre massant toujours le genou en y dessinant de petits ronds. La gauche rencontra à nouveau le doux tissu qui allait délivrer encore une fois l'homme attaché. Tyki tira dessus d'un large mouvement de bras et obtint un gémissement indigné bien que toujours étouffé. Le Portugais, lui, se sentit un peu plus serré dans son pantalon.

Les liens retenant prisonniers les poignets de celui qui allait devenir son amant d'une nuit, avaient changé. Maintenant allongé, il n'en était que plus sensuel. Ses cheveux détachés s'étaient à moitié déployés en corolle sous sa tête, son torse nu se soulevait irrégulièrement à cause de l'appréhension et des actes précédents, quelques gouttes de sueur se formaient déjà et se creusaient un chemin tortueux le long des muscles bien dessinés. Ses bras avaient été ramenés de parts et d'autres de sa tête en une position d'abandon qui n'avait rien d'innocente, bien au contraire, même... Tyki se lécha les lèvres et remarqua que la lumière semblait plus forte. D'ailleurs...

-Tu es tatoué ? S'étonna le Noé. C'est bizarre, je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt... Bah ! Qu'importe !

La jupe s'était relevée, mettant à nu la jambe jusqu'au mollet fin. Relevant un peu les froufrous, il remarqua un tissu d'un blanc cassé marqué d'une flèche faite de cire violette et aiguillant la curiosité de celui à la peau sombre. Décidant de voir où cela menait, il passa sa tête bouclée sous le jupon et avança à quatre pattes en suivant les flèches tracées à la bougie. Le ruban n'était bien évidemment pas éternel, et il put ainsi faire face à une sorte de porte-jarretelle. Cette vision troubla le jeune homme avant de le faire esquisser un sourire pervers. S'en approchant, il pressa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre de l'intérieur des cuisses, y attendant le bout de sa langue à l'humeur joueuse. L'autre homme tenta de refermer les jambes, échapper à ce contact trop doux, trop agréable, trop trop... Mais Tyki fut implacable. Et sa main plus rapide. Il put donc être tout à son aise avec l'entrejambe gonflée de sa victime d'un soir.

Il n'y resta pas pour autant longtemps. Pas que ça l'intéressait pas, mais le Tyki est curieux. Et cette curiosité qui le taraudait était tout à fait attisée comme elle se devait de l'être. Traversant le jupon à l'aide de son pouvoir, il scruta de son regard doré sa "petite" poupée, à la recherche d'un autre nœud. Il en capta un, tout petit, tout discret, situé entre les volants arachnéens du jupon. Comprenant que ce serait sûrement le dernier, le Noah prit tout son temps pour le défaire, son cœur battant à toutes allures, appréhendant ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

La robe glissa le long des membres musclés et s'étala sous ce corps qui semblait n'attendre que lui. Le souffle coupé, Tyki admira ce présent dont les jambes avaient été écartées à l'aide des rubans pourpres, mettant en valeur le sexe maintenant dénudé et excité. Road avait dû lui faire boire quelque chose pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là alors qu'il ne l'avait qu'à peine touché. Le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux avait lui aussi glissé de sorte que si il le souhaitait, il pouvait tout autant le lui arracher que le lui laisser. Tyki n'y prit pas de décisions, il verrait bien en temps voulu, va !

Ne voulant pas perdre un instant, il fit à nouveau appel à ses pouvoirs de passe-murailles pour se débarrasser ainsi de ses vêtements encombrants et bien inutiles. C'est ainsi qu'il se posta, entièrement nu, entre les jambes fines. Laissant errer ses doigts sur la peau sensible qui frissonnait sous la caresse lente. Penchant sa tête, Tyki couvrit de petits baisers papillons le torse tatoué, le goûtant à la fois de ses lèvres et du bout de la langue. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait le goûter tout entier et le voir prendre son plaisir. Ne l'était-il pas lui-même ? Si. Alors...

Il s'étala contre ce corps captif, savourant le frottement électrisant de leurs virilités qui obtint quelques halètements et gémissements étouffés. Le remarquant, le plus vieux prit appui sur son coude droit pour poser ses doigts sur le papier bloquant ses paroles.

-Je veux bien te l'ôter, mais promets-moi de ne pas appeler à l'aide... Enfin, si tu fais ça, tu risques surtout d'appeler ma famille qui cherchera à te torturer, dans le meilleur des cas...

Tyki capta le bref hochement de la part du prisonnier. Rétractant alors sa main, il colla sa bouche contre la jugulaire palpitante, trahissant l'attente de l'autre. Alternant coup de langue et suçon, il arriva bien vite sur l'os de la mâchoire où se trouvait un morceau de ce bandeau de papier qu'il déchira d'un coup de dents. Cela fait, il ne laissa que quelques secondes au jeune homme avant de fondre sur ces lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler. D'abord violent voir sauvage, ce baiser se fit plus sensuel avec la participation de l'autre. Cela venait-il des drogues absorbées ? Tyki ne souhaitait pas savoir. Il en parlerait plus tard à la fillette, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Non. Vraiment pas.

Une main passant dans les longs cheveux sombres, l'autre caressant la bouche frêle, Tyki poursuivait ce baiser qu'il savourait graduellement. Mais il fallait bien respirer. Alors, quand il dut casser la danse de leurs langues, il suçota la lèvre inférieure alors que son futur amant avalait de grandes goulées d'air, la respiration totalement erratique, son torse se soulevant à un rythme saccadé.

Tyki sourit intérieurement mais il ne se reposa pas sur ses lauriers. Chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passerait allait être... intense. Oh oui. Gare à toi, inconnu. Tu ne marcheras pas dans le mois qui va suivre !

Se reculant un peu -et recevant un gémissement de frustration- le grand brun se pencha, posant ses paumes sur les cuisses écartées, les doigts caressant la peau tendre et jouant avec le long ruban entourant le sexe sans l'enserrer.

-Hm... Road n'a vraiment rien laissé au hasard, ronronna-t-il presque.

Son inconnu sembla se raidir entre ses bras, mais la caresse sur la peau tendre des cuisses suffit pour le détendre.

-Tu as vraiment tout pour me plaire, poursuivit-il après avoir mordillé la gorge à l'en faire rougir. Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à te laisser rentrer chez toi après ce que l'on va partager.

Alors qu'il parlait, ses mains faisaient glisser le ruban avec moult précautions et en prenant tout son temps. Il n'y avait rien de pressé, après tout. La nuit lui appartenait, il en ferait donc ce qu'il voudrait. Nul n'avait à redire dessus. Et encore moins l'être dans ses bras. Lui aussi lui appartenait.

Fier de sa réflexion, il marqua à nouveau sa victime de ses dents et ainsi reçut un feulement indigné. Feulement modifié en sifflement lorsque l'entrave de soie sur sa verge glissa, frôlant les bourses. Les hanches partirent en avant.

-Tu es bien pressé mon agneau...

Tyki caressa la peau tendue des hanches avant d'y enfoncer ses doigts sans la traverser.

-Tu vas te soumettre à moi, petit agneau. Je suis ton maître. Jusqu'à ce que la moindre de mes marques disparaissent...

Pour bien faire comprendre ces propos, il referma ses mâchoires sur une épaule satinée.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre de la douceur ou de l'attention, agnelet. Je peux juste te promettre l'extase... et de la douleur. Mais il faut bien ça pour commencer...

Est-ce qu'il l'entendait ? Rien ne pouvait le lui assurer... Il était toujours aussi alangui, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient marquées par les échanges précédents, tout comme de leurs dents à tous les deux. Ses bras semblaient sans force et de la sueur perlait sur son front.

Tyki nota machinalement que la lumière était orangée, maintenant.

Puis il lui fondit dessus.

/-/

-Ha ! Kanda ! Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

L'Intendant en chef s'avançait gaiement en direction du Japonais. Japonais qui arborait des cernes d'une taille respectable et qui égalaient bien celles de ceux de la section scientifique.

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de son arme de remplacement.

Inconscient du danger (et pas forcément que de celui-là), le Chinois poursuivait sa lancée.

-Ça fait bien une semaine que tu es parti, non ? Pourtant cette mission était assez bénigne...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'exorciste pour qui celui-ci dégaine et le menace de l'achever si il continuait d'être aussi présent.

Le message passa, et Kanda se retrouva bientôt isolé du reste de la Congrégation.

Accélérant, il entra dans sa chambre, écartant les portes avec énervement, il se planta au milieu de la pièce et arracha méthodiquement chacun de ses vêtements.

Dans le miroir, il s'observa. Dans le miroir, il montra les dents. Dans le miroir, il caressa les « décorations » qu'**il** lui avait fait. Dans le miroir, il se prit dans ses bras.

* * *

**Voracity666  
**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil  
**


End file.
